


SwanQueen Random Scenes

by GodAndMonsters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Just Random Scenes, Some angst, Swan Mills Breakfast, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: Just some scenes and ideas, mostly funny and fluffy.





	1. Swan-Mills Breakfast

*Flashback*

Regina: “Thank you Miss. Swan, we will call you back” *shaking Emma’s hand*

*End of flashback*

Emma: “...And that’s how we met..” *smiling widely*

Henry: “But Ma you never worked for Mom”

Regina: “I never hired her, your Ma is terrible with money.”

Emma: “What? You always said you never hired me so you could date me!”

Regina: “Come on Emma, you know I dated Sarah while she worked for me.”

Henry: “Who is Sarah?”

Emma: “ A cr-“

Regina: “She was my personal assistant at the time” *looking pointedly at Emma* “don’t get me started on Hook”

Emma: “Hook never sliced your tires, he never spilled a hot coffee on you that forced to run to the ER! I can’t believe you hired her and not me”

Regina: “I hired her as my personal assistant, she was nice to look at. I do admit Graham had to work harder in order to cover for her.”

Emma: “She was-“

Regina: “I married you, she is the one who should be jealous.”

Emma: “I’m not jealous.” *pouting*

Henry: *rolling his eyes* “Yeah, right”


	2. Yoga

R: ”No!”

 

Z: ”You listen to me little sis, you’ve been a nightmare for the last three months-“

 

R: “I’m carrying the future of this company on my shoulders!”

 

Z: “And I respect it, but you are going to this class today, it will be good for you,”

 

R: ”Do I look like a yoga person to you?”

 

****

R:*Staring at Emma as she walked into the room* “this is the teacher?”

 

Z:*smirking* feeling relaxed now?

 

R: ”My heart rate is 100, my hands are sweating and my stomach is flipping”

 

Z:*starting to stand* “Wanna go home then?”

 

R:*staring at Emma as she stretching* “No!”


	3. So Are You

“She was a witch before she was a Mother” Regina chuckle came out dry and a little bit tired “I guess it’s run in the family”

 

“You are not,” Emma said firmly “you are a mother before you are everything, before you are a woman, before you are a witch, before you are human“ Emma's voice was so hard, so convinced and she moved her body closer to her, her breath tickling the bare full lips, causing the brunette to shiver.

 

“Henry is everything“ she closed her eyes and repeated the statement from Neverland. Emma's face became tender and soft, before she muttered “so are you”

 

The brunette tensed, her eyes got wide with fear and guilt and maybe hope?

 

And Emma quickly fixed her words “ I mean you are everything, mother and woman and human” she rambled on and on and she could she feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and surely making her skin burning red by now, Regina stared at her for a few seconds, studying every muscle in her face before she leaned into Emma’s palm on her cheek,

kissing her wrist and brushing her lips against her pulse point before she got up and whispered “So are you”. Leaving the still flushed blonde behind.


	4. My Sweet Emma

* three-year-old Henry is playing with Emma’s phone and accidentally calling Regina-Emma’s ex-wife who she hasn’t spoken with in six years*

 

E: “Henry, give me the phone who are you talking too?”

 

H: “No one,” *pressing on the screen and putting it on speaker*

 

R: “Emma?”

 

E: *panicking* “Gina?”

 

H: “Mommy?” *looking at Emma, confused, the call ended*

****

Midnight, on the phone.

 

R: *drunk* “I never thought you’ll end up with a man”

 

E: “I didn’t, what did you think though?”

 

R: “That you’ll end up with me,” *chuckled* “I’m drunk”

 

E: “Regina,” *sigh*

 

R: *coping her* “Emma,” *sigh*

 

E: *chuckle* “you ARE drunk*

 

R: *humming*

 

E: “Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?”

 

R: *smiling* “My sweet, sweet Emma”


	5. Mafia Love

R: *sitting on the couch not bothering to look at the blonde cop* “Thank you, dear”

E: “This was inside the safe you robbed last night”

R: “Yeah? I guess it just fell off my neck ..”

E: “Do you even realize I’m a cop?” *sigh in frustration* “see? this is why we broke up! You are reckless”

R: “Really?” *looking angrily at her* “I thought we broke up because you decided you like vanilla boys in uniform!” *standing and moving closer to her* “Tell me, dear, how is Neal?”

E: “I wouldn’t know, we broke up”

R: *teary, hopeful look* “Really?”

E: “Really.” *sigh* “Please be more careful, I can’t keep covering for you”

R: “But you will..” *smirking*

E: *mumbling* “I probably will..”

R: *closing the distance between them, her body is pressing deliciously against the blonde’s* “Tell me Em-ma,” *whispering in her ear, her breath sending shivers down the blonde’s spine * “don’t you miss it? Driving in the getaway car, adrenaline rushing through your veins, speeding up more and more as every instinct in your body begging you to stop. Hearing the sirens of the police, knowing they can catch you at any moment. But they probably won’t?”

E: * breathing heavily*

R: “hmmm?”

E: “Sometimes..”

R: “You will always have a place here.” *kissing the skin behind her ear and stepping back* “Thanks for the necklace”

E: “I bought it for you..”

R: “I know...”

E: “You left it there on purpose..”

R: “Maybe..”

Bonus:

R: “why am I fifth?” *on the phone*

E: “what?”

R: “I’m just seeing the wanted list and I’m ranked 5!!”

E: “Gina it’s 2am”

R: “5!!!!!!!”

E: “well the first 4 places are serial and child killers.. “

R: “ohh.. So all I have to do is kill people”

E: “Gina...”

R: “I need to go” *hung up the phone*


	6. The Gift

*BANG*

R: *poofing into the kitchen, a fireball in hand* “Where is Henry? Is everyone ok?”

E: “yes, I was just trying to cook” *blushing*

R: “Why? Why on earth would you try to do this” *noticing the red sauce and shards of glass on the floor*

E: “for you, for our anniversary” *pouting*

R: “Emma, I love so much and I’ll do anything for you but please, please don’t ever try to cook for me,”

E: “Fine!, then what do you want me to do for you”

R: *smirking*

E: “I’m not giving you my mom’s heart in a box!”

R: “You asked” *rolling her eyes*

E: “What have you planned for me?”

R: “Oh Emma,” *chuckling, before coming closer and whispering in her ear*

E: *eyes wide and her breath caught in her throat* “Bedroom now!”

R: “No, first clean this up!”

E: “Ginnna...”

R: “No,”

E: “I’ll give you a strand of my mom’s hair for your voodoo doll,”

R: “Bedroom!”

 

 

*5 hours later*

Regina poking needles into her Snow’s voodoo doll while spying on the woman in the mirror and laughing with every gasp of pain coming from her enemy’s mouth.

E: “Ok! time out!, give her a break” *looking at her mother and cringing*

R: “No! It’s my gift!” *tucking the doll close to her chest and protecting it from her wife*


	7. Thankful

S: “Now we all say what we are thankful for, I’m thankful for my beautiful family”

R: “I’m thankful for Emma’s tongue” *smirking at Snow*

E: *face flush, and sinking in her chair*

S: “Regina!”

H: “Mom!”

R: “What?” *faking an innocent look* “She has a very rich vocabulary-“

E: “You’re just making it worse”

R: “I’m only feeling guilty because of Henry”


	8. Permission granted

R: “Now listen you idiots I want your permission to marry idiot number three..”

 

S: *Squints*

 

D: “That’s Emma dear”

 

R: *Rolling her eyes*

 

S: “You want to marry our daughter?”

 

D: “What makes you think we will -“

 

R: *Summoning a fireball*

 

D: “Permission granted”

 

S: “David!”

 

D: “I’m not risking her making a voodoo doll of me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I'm posting all of this and more on tumblr come to say hey (: I'm godandmonsters1996


	9. Tinder

Zelena teaches Regina Tinder.

*noticing Emma’s picture*

R: “don’t slide right! Don’t slide right!”

Z: *sliding right*

The screen saying ‘it’s a match!’

R: “omg!”

Message from Emma: “Hey!”

R: “OMG!!!”

Z: *texting Henry* ‘It worked!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I'm posting all of this and more on tumblr come to say hey (: I'm godandmonsters1996


End file.
